


doves in the wind

by bellamyklaus



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyklaus/pseuds/bellamyklaus
Summary: Josie finally goes after something she really wants.The Miss Mystic Fall dance is on its way. Lizzie is running around trying to find someone to win in her place. Hope and Kaleb team up to help Josie win.Behind closed doors Hope struggles with falling in love an anonymous person who keeps sending her love letters.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. letter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah ha ha grammar? spelling? not my bff sorry

Hope was supposed to be doing homework but instead she sat drawing little doodles on her paper. Miss Thomas had warned her to quit, saying that it covered so much of her paper she couldn’t even read her work at some times and Hope knew she’d probably get a few points taken off for it. 

Hope could only think about christmas break, it was a little more than a month away and she didn’t know what she was going to do. Aunt Freya was taking her wife, Keelin, and their son ,Nik, to Hawaii for the week. Uncle Kol and Davina were in some town helping the witches. And lastly, Aunt Rebekah was looking into adopting a baby. Everyone had invited her to join them, saying she was welcome to join them but declined. 

Hope sighed, thinking about it all gave her a headache... or maybe it was her ridiculously tight pony tail. Setting down her pencil the tribrid took out her hair and let it fall free. She put the band on her arm, and at that moment a little tap was on her window. 

A small pigeon sat by her window, and to Hopes shock, a small letter attached by a little string was on its foot. Hope opened the window, waiting for the bird to react, but it only stood the same. That was until the bird tilted its head at her and jumped forward, casing Hope to jump back. 

Hope, the tribrid. One of the most powerful supernatural beings ever. Just jumped because of a tiny bird. 

Finally she took the small note out of the string, ready to read it. When the peigon turned to smoke leaving a beautiful red rose in its wake. Hopes eyes widened at it and then read the note.

It was red, cut into a heart with those scissors that did different shapes all around it.

_your smile lights up the entire room_


	2. blue nail polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope are partnered on a project

Witches history studies had to be one of the most boring classes ever. They had it three times a week and everyone either slept or drew something during it, expect Hope. For some unknown reason hope really enjoyed the class.

today was a different story though. All hope could think about was the note. Who sent it? Well a witch had to be included for the spell but was it a witch who wrote the note? or had a witch sent the note for someone else? Another question: why would they sent it? it wasn’t like Hope was little miss social marry, she didn’t really talk to anyone. 

The tribrid tried to keep an eye out for anyone that would look suspicious. But no one caught her eye.

Maybe she could-

Hopes thought were side tracked when her teacher, Dorian, said her name.

“Hope i’ll have you go with Josie! Well finish these Friday class dismissed”

Hope looked over her shoulder at Josie to see her already looking at her, and sent her a small, then waved before grabbing her bag and books to leave the class.

-

Hope sighed dramatically looking at the nail polish’s on her night stand. Forest green.. or the deep blue? maybe she’ll just do what she did last time and go with the beige color. A small peck from the window took Hope attention away from the bottles. Another bird was at her window with a letter again. Hopping up from her bed she walked to her window opening it. The dove flew over to her bed and stood, waiting for her. Hope pulled the little strong on its foot and looked at the note.

_you have really pretty eyes_

Hope smiled at the note, then looked at the bird watching it turn to a flower, this time a dandelion. 

Hope looked at the note, and to the little bottles of blue paint. She knew the color made her eyes pop and so, she picked it up and started painting her nails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed spring break to Christmas even tho Christmas just passed literally yesterday bc plans!


	3. Miss Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josie feels insecure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update! hope you enjoy

Josie felt her heart squeeze watching Lizzie walk with Alyssa Chang. Lizzie was already on the hunt to find her new Miss Mystic Fall candidate. Last night Lizzie found out Dana’s mom was one of the judges and “that dead bitch” ruined Lizzie's good name.

Alyssa was apparently on the top of Lizzie's short and well-organized along with Hope Mikaelson.

Jealousy filled Josie. She would like to compete, maybe even win.

“Hey,” Hope said setting down her book. “Sorry i’m late. I couldn’t find my other shoe.”

Josie held back her laugh and nodded at her. 

Josie and Hope dived into the project fairly quickly. Hope had a list full of ideas they could do. After discussing they decided ancestry magic would be the way to go. They even would get an interview with Davina Claire Mikaelson herself. 

Josie looked up at Hope out of the corner of her eye. There Hope sat looking at her paper, writing a messy list of key things to add to the project. Josie narrow at Hopes ear. Right below it is a scar about the size of Josie's pinky. 

She wonders how it got there.

“Earth to Planet Jo. Can you heart me? Over.” Hope says, her voice sounding like she was trying to copy a walkie-talkie.

Josie blinks a few times coming back to reality, her cheeks gaining a bit of color.

“Uh, sorry. I was in my own little world” 

“I can tell...Are you okay?” Hope asked, her eyebrows raising slightly. 

“Yeah, just been a long night-“

Before she could finish her sentence Lizzie has sprinted up with an excited look on her face. 

“Josie! I have a brilliant idea! We can enter you in the Miss Mystic Fall pageant” Lizzie said swinging her arms out. Josie felt her heart swell and excitement fill her body. ”I’ll have you fall during the dance and we’ll give you a few weird answers it’ll be perfect!”

Josies smile quickly disappeared. 

Fall? Weird answers? 

Had her sister really not thought she could win? Before Josie could agree or deny Lizzie had run off and linked arms with Alyssa letting her know the plan. 

“Jo, are you okay?” 

Josie, without looking up at Hope nodded her head and quickly grabbed her things mumbling about having other plan and quickly ran off. Leaving Hope behind to think.


	4. lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope gets an idea

Hope was outside in the witches garden looking around. It was around midnight and she technically wasn’t suppose to be out here this late.

But Hope has never really been one for following the rules.

Plus she needed some lavender and thyme for the sleep spell she was going to do. It was to help her get some clarity.

All day Hope had felt like she had an elephant sitting on her shoulders. Maybe it’s because she’s been avoiding writing her family, maybe it was because she was kinda sorta crushing on Landon- the new boy, or maybe it was because of josie

Maybe it was all three?

Hope didnt know but what she did know was she needed some answers. Hopefully this would help. She carefully picked the plants up putting them in the mason jar. Hope turned around to head back to her room but was met face to face with a black raven causing her to let out a small yelp and fall onto her butt.

The bird took no mind to her falling and simply landed on her leg, looking at her expectingly. Hope mumbled something angry words annoyed that she had _again_ let some stupid bird scare the crap out of her. 

This time when she took the letter off of the bird it turned into a piece of chocolate. Hope couldn’t decide if it was kinda nasty ( _really a bird disintegrating into food?_ ) of kinda cute. shrugging her shoulders she decided not to look to much into it and popped it into her mouth while she opened the note.

_i love you passionate you are_

Suddenly Hope didn’t need a spell for clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i haven’t updated in a while here’s two updates. i didn’t go back and fix my errors so good luck sorry!


	5. operation tiara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope sets a new plan into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent posted in months and im sorry pretend you dont see. 
> 
> this isnt a full chapter like i had planned but it was already written so instead of adding on im just posting it!

Hope felt like her heart was gonna fall to her stomach. After a full night of thinking her plan over she finally fell confident enough to go through with it.

So, there she was. In front of the saltzman twins bedroom door, waiting for it to open. She had already knocked and heard Josie yell something about being there in a minute or so. 

The door swung open to a breathless Josie. Her hair was up in a messy poney tail and her she on a pair of pink pjs that had little grey and black cats all over them. 

“Sorry i was changing- Hope?” 

“Hey, can i come in?” 

Josie said nothing but stepped aside and swung her arm out welcoming her into the room. Hope stepped in taking in the room. 

One side of the room had a black dresser with a mirror on it and a pink jewry box. Above that was a little board with some pictures pinned to it. The bed had a black comforter with pink and white pillows. Beside it was a matching bed stan with a cute Eiffel tower lamp. Defiantly Lizzies room. 

The other side- Josies side had the same black night stan except it had a purple lava lamp and a picture of her, Lizzie and Mg. It also looked like she had taken a grey and purple paint and had her way with it. Her bed had a grey comforter and people pillows. Her night stan a little cactus on it and a giant fake rose behind it. 

“So...” Josie said looking at hope expectantly. 

“Do you wanna join the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?” Hope asked, sitting on her bed.

”I already am. Lizzies gonna get Mg to be my date.” Josie said crossing her arms. She wore her signature pouty face. 

“No, i mean actually try to win?” 

Josies eyes widened at her. _Win_? She highly doubted it. Lizzie had her plan down and ready since she was their ten and had been adjusting it every year. She had notes on every winner and loser for the past seven year. What they wore, what they answered, how they danced, and more stuff. 

“I-I don’t-“

”Just think about it. I’ll be your date and we’ll work on the answers and face practices together.”

”Didnt Lizzie ask you to be her candidate?” 

“Yes, and no offense to Lizzie but im not a barbie doll.”

Josie sat on her bed beside Hope. She had her lip between her teeth, picking off the dead skin. Her eyes drifted over to the picture of her mom pinned to Lizzies picture board. It was of her mom in a lavender dress standing with Stefan Salvatore. She hasn’t been a candidate that year but she still went all out like she was one. 

Josie took a deep breath making her decision. 

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
